A Mr Draco Malfoy's Discovery Of a Miss Hermione Granger
by HermioneDracoGinnyAngelinaAdri
Summary: her head suddenly whipped up and she looked at us for a minute, I looked at her weirdly this was getting awkward, when she snapped out of it and spoke her voice hoarse "I'm pretty sure I just asked for Greengrass." We stared at her with raised eyebrows and she rolled her eyes before she continued "I need your help." I couldn't control it my jaw unhinged and dropped. Mild Swearing
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1 - A Mr Draco Malfoy's Discovery Of a Miss Hermione Granger

Disclaimer:The characters are owned by J.K. Rowling but the plot is mine, but if there is anything you recognise I'm sorry I didn't know it was yours.

* * *

Chapter 1  
Draco's P.O.V  
I fought to keep my eyes open while Professor Mcgonagall talked - more like droned - on about transfiguring furniture, I stifled a yawn and looked at the rest of the class they all looked like they were going to fall asleep. I looked at Blaise and the same smile came up on our faces, we needed to make this lesson more interesting, I felt a sharp nudge and looked up too see the Professor staring at me like she knew what I was thinking about doing.  
Before she could say anything, the classroom door flew open and stood there was an auror trying to control a struggling Granger?  
We watched as she pulled herself out of his grasp and marched towards the professor and spoke in a deadly tone "Where is he?"  
He? I thought who is she talking about,  
Potter? Weasley?  
We watched in fascination as she repeated the question balling her fists up and the professor sighed "Hermione, I think you need to calm down before you see Professor Dumbledore."  
Dumbledore? What the hell was going on.  
We watched as she grew angrier "Do not tell me what to do, tell me where he is or I swear I will make this day living hell for everybody" she snarled.  
What had happened to the nice and innocent Granger?  
I watched in satisfaction as the professor actually cowered under her gaze for a second before straightening up "Miss Granger, I think you need to rest, you're in shock, and I am in the middle of a lesson."  
She looked at Professor Mcgonagall in what can only be described as raw anger before snarling once more and marching out of the classroom with a stance that said 'We will carry this conversation on, whether you like it or not'.  
The buzz of conversation that followed at the end of the lesson, Well lets just say I can't wait to hear what the rumours will be at the end of today.  
I filled into step next to my four closest friends; Blaise, Theo, Malcolm (Baddock) and Greg. I could tell that they too were wondering about Granger.  
"Maybe we should just ask her?" Gregory piped in. I loved Greg like a brother but sometimes he was just plain...dumb.  
"Yes Greg lets just ask her, there's a 5% chance she'll tell us and a 95% chance she'll castrate us, but be my guest if you want to." I replied in a sarcastic tone that only a Malfoy can achieve.  
I heard silence and looked to see them staring at me curiously, I raised an eyebrow only to get a response from Theo "Alright keep your hair on sweetheart."  
I laughed as did the others, but I knew this was going to bug me until I found out what was going on; Blame my parents for raising such a curious child.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 - A Mr Draco Malfoy's Discovery Of a Miss Hermione Granger

Disclaimer:The characters are owned by J.K. Rowling but the plot is mine, but if there is anything you recognise I'm sorry I didn't know it was yours.

* * *

Chapter 2  
Draco's P.O.V  
I raised my eyebrow at Daph, she had dragged us to the room of requirement and was currently pacing back and forth.  
I turned my head towards my friends who rolled their eyes before Pansy got up and shook Daphne. "Welcome back to the land of the living." I said as she cracked a small smile before talking "You guys know I love you right?" We nodded slowly and waited, until she took a deep breath and started pacing and said in what I'm guessing was one breath "Well, Mcgonagall and Professor Snape decided that we need to promote house unity and have decided to make me and a Gryffindor swap houses for the rest of this term, and the thing is I really really want to do it, so please don't kill me."  
I stared at her for a second before mumbling "Don't you mean you want to do Potter."  
The others laughed as she thought of a cushion(A/N it's the R.O.R) and threw it in my face. I grumbled before sighing and Theo piped up "So who exactly is this Gryffindor?"  
She shrugged and smiled at us "So the change will be happening tomorrow, be nice to... whoever it is, Dumbledore will be announcing it at breakfast."  
That's when it came to me "I bet it was the old coot who came up with the idea." The others mumbled in agreement when an owl flew out of the FIREPLACE? and dropped a letter before disappearing back through the fireplace to Merlin knows where.  
We saw that it was addressed to Daphne, but all made a grab for it anyway and she slapped our hands away before reading out loud;  
Greengrass,  
I'm sorry if that sounds rude but I don't really know you, would you please meet me at the Black Lake at 6pm, I really need to talk to you.  
We all looked at her once more "Is it not signed?" Theo asked. I could tell by the look on her face that she was surprised and then she spoke slowly like she was taking it in.  
"It is signed, but it's signed as Hermione Granger..."  
We had an argument which went along the lines of us prohibiting Daphne from going, to her looking at us and saying "First of all you are not my parents so I can do whatever I like, and secondly I need some brownie points before entering the Lion's Den."  
We couldn't argue with her logic and after much grumbling on our side and Daph threatening to go alone we decided to go to the Blake Lake, where we spotted Granger.  
We stopped and Pansy the 'Peace Maker' spoke up "Granger?"  
We watched as her head suddenly whipped up and she looked at us for a minute, I looked at her weirdly this was getting awkward, when she snapped out of it and spoke her voice hoarse "I'm pretty sure I just asked for Greengrass." We stared at her with raised eyebrows and she rolled her eyes before she continued "I need your help."  
I couldn't control it my jaw unhinged and dropped.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite and Follow and all that other stuff


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 - A Mr Draco Malfoy's Discovery Of a Miss Hermione Granger

Disclaimer:The characters are owned by J.K. Rowling but the plot is mine, but if there is anything you recognise I'm sorry I didn't know it was yours.

* * *

Chapter 3  
Draco's P.O.V  
Wait...What... was I hearing correctly Granger wants our help? The snakes?  
I watched as she scowled like she knew exactly what we were thinking. I clamped my jaw back in place and rearranged my facial expressions so I gave nothing away.  
Daphne didn't even try and hide her surprise "With what Granger?, correct me if I'm wrong but you don't need any academic help and I'm pretty sure you could hold your own in a fight?"  
We watched as she swallowed and let out a short humourless laugh, what the hell was going on? She opened her mouth to speak when a group of girls came out and looked at us and started giggling and batting their eyelashes. God couldn't they have picked a better time.  
My head turned back towards Granger, her jaw was clenched and she was rolling her eyes, she paused then started walking and brushed past me, I could feel a note in my hand and looked at her retreating figure.  
We made small talk with the girls, subtly trying to get them to leave and when they did, we walked back to the common room.  
I opened the crumpled note and read :  
Meet me on the 4th floor, abandoned classroom tomorrow at eight PM... Please.

We looked at each other, I thought this was supposed to be a relaxing year, the end of the war and no head boy or girl to control what we were doing. "What do you think it is?" I asked.  
"Well she must be pretty desperate if even Potter and Weasley can't help." Blaise replied and I nodded my head in agreement.  
"We'll see tomorrow, I need to pack my things to move, night." Daphne said.  
We slumped further into our seats and talked into the night before going to bed.

Tomorrow  
Lesson - 6th and 7th year Potions  
Draco's P.O.V

I stared at the seats in front of me where Patil was sat with Pansy. To add to the growing list of surprises, Patil had been the Gryffindor to be moved, and as a favour to Daph we have decided to be nice. I looked to the left and on the opposite side of the classroom, was Weaslette and Daph, I'm guessing Granger had arranged that.  
We were still trying to figure out what was wrong with Granger and the best thing we had come up was that she had lost her virginity and didn't want to tell Potter and Weasley.  
After the war many people had been pulled out of school, despite the fact that the school was now safe, so we had 6th & 7th year potions with the Gryffs.  
For the second time in a week, I felt a sharp nudge and turned just in time to see Professor Snape come in with his cape billowing behind him. He turned to us, a closest thing to a smile on his face, "The ministry has allowed for us to make 'The Draught of the Living Dead'." He said in his monotonous tone. I heard a few shocked gasps and I felt the same, they're going to let us make a potentially fatal Potion.  
And just like that Professor Snape spoke "As some of you are not capable of making simple potions, only the advanced potions students will be making this while the rest of you watch."  
I nodded in relief, I hadn't lived through a war only to die in a potions accident.  
Snape started speaking "Granger, Weasley, Greengrass, Parkinson, Zabini, Malfoy. Step forward, the rest of you to the back of the classroom."  
He looked at us for a second before nodding slightly in approval, then he spoke "Miss Granger could you tell me the safety precautions that have to be taken before starting this potion?"  
I knew them but I was waiting for Granger to give us her Know-it-all answer but it didn't come. My head turned towards her and saw that like yesterday her jaw was clenched as well as her fists, she spoke a hard tone in her voice "We must remove our outer robes as they are too long, be screened for spells or charms, and must follow the instructions given exactly."  
I looked at her curiously as did many members of the class but Snape just nodded before facing us towards the class and started with me and no one had any charms placed on them, so far... Snape stopped at Granger and sparks shot out of the end of Professor Snape's wand. My eyebrows rose up on their own accord and I think they disappeared into my hairline when Snape asked Granger why she was wearing a very strong glamour charm. I heard titters spread through the class and the vicious whispers. I watched Granger stiffen as Snape removed the spell, and my face as well as everyone else's changed into one of horror. There were bruises and cuts covering every inch of Granger's arms and she had a bruised eye as well as a busted lip and what looked like a broken nose, with various cuts all over her face.  
My mind went back to a couple of months ago when Granger had gotten into an argument with Edgecombe and Edgecombe had taunted her with "What's the matter princess, Daddy didn't get you what you wanted?" And granger had let out a bitter laugh and replied with a cryptic "You don't know anything Edgecombe, so I suggest you shut your trap before I shut it for you."  
My head snapped towards Granger who now had the She-Weasel stood in front of her, and I could tell that she didn't know about Granger but she was still protecting her.  
Granger snapped out of her moment of shock and snarled "What the hell are you looking at, never seen a human punchbag before."  
"Mione...I'm sorry..."  
My head turned on it's own accord to the back of the classroom where a Gryffindor was stood, Lavender I think.  
Granger snarled "If you value your life Brown, you won't finish that sentence."  
There were more shocked gasps before Granger was ushered out of class by Weaslette. Before she went she whispered something to Pansy. I needed to find out what the hell was going on before I had a heart attack from all these surprises.  
Everyone jumped to attention when we heard Uncle Severus' deadly cough. Only if you were paying attention would you see our eyes lock and a slight nod of his head which meant 'Find out what's happening, and fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 - Mr Draco Malfoy's Discovery of a Miss Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Disclaimer:The characters are owned by J.K. Rowling but the plot is mine, but if there is anything you recognise I'm sorry I didn't know it was yours.

* * *

Chapter 4

Draco's P.O.V  
I tapped my fingers impatiently on the desk, I was waiting for charms to finish so I could get to the common room.  
I felt a sharp nudge and I groaned internally, I was going to have a bruise at the end of this tiring day.  
I felt another sharp nudge and lost my cool.  
"What?" I snarled at Theo, only to find the rest of the class staring me. I scowled. What the hell was happening to me, this is not how a Malfoy should be acting.  
" , are you feeling alright?" I heard through the thoughts screaming in my head.  
"Yes, perfectly fine" I replied with a sarcastic underlining to the words and watched in amusement as his brows crinkled and he shook his head muttering about "Teenagers", before returning to his stack of books.  
The girls giggled and my scowl deepened, the sound was worse than Daph's and Pansy's screeching when they were excited and that was deafening.  
Finally, I sighed - internally obviously I have a reputation to keep up - time to find out what the hell is going on.  
I sauntered out of the classroom and was making my way to the common room when a hand grabbed wrist and with auror fast reflexes I pulled my wand out and had it in the offender's neck.  
I looked at the scowling face of Granger, and she spoke in a deadly calm voice "You have all of two seconds to take your wand away from my person before a 'precious' part of your anatomy disappears" that's when I saw the wand near my family jewels "and I assure you it will be in the most painful way possible."  
I moved it away and smirked at the dark alcove we were in "You know Granger if you wanted to snog me, you could've just asked, no need to manhandle me."  
She scoffed and stated in a matter of fact way "If I wanted to snog you - which I don't - it wouldn't be here."  
My jaw nearly dropped again but I caught it just in time, "Well Granger, why have you decided to grace me with your presence?" I drawled sarcastically.  
"You know what Malfoy if you're going to be a bastard, maybe I should just find one of your friends." She snarled at me.  
I smiled just to piss her off a little more, "You're wasting time here Granger, I have things to do, so what do you want?"  
I watched in satisfaction as her mouth opened and closed a few times before she spoke through clenched teeth "Tell Pansy to forget about the note, it doesn't matter anymore."  
I studied her for a second and stepped closer to her so that my mouth was next to her ear and watched in confusion as she trembled "That lie would've convinced somebody else but I'm a Slytherin." I whispered.  
Before she could reply, I heard a squeak of surprise and turned to look at the Ravenclaw who had already run of to go tell her friends.  
I coughed and spoke with amusement in my voice "Well Granger looks like we're in a relationship."  
I turned to look at her and if looks could kill I'd be a pile of ash on the floor - I stared at her crackling hair and stared at her wand which was very close to my head - Scratch that I was going to be an actual pile of ash on the floor.  
So I did what any self respecting male would do - I ran. I could hear Granger's enraged shout of "Malfoy".  
I smirked as I saw that the Ravenclaw girl was there with her friends and I couldn't control myself, I replied loudly "Don't mind Gr-Hermione she's just shy, aren't you princess."  
I saw her coming after me and I walked as fast as I could so that it looked like I was walking normally. I hid in an alcove until there was no sign of Granger, this was the most fun I'd had all year.  
I smirked to my self before sauntering of to the Slytherin common room and on the way was met with whispers of  
"HE'S dating Granger..."  
"I heard he got her pregnant..."  
"Marietta said she asked Granger..."  
"...Granger...Snape's desk...Malfoy..."  
I raised my eyebrow and smirked, this was interesting I could annoy Granger and keep my status as 'Slytherin's god' at the same time.  
Now what was that stupid muggle saying 'Kill two owls with one rock' I think.


End file.
